


Saving Face

by Duck_Life_After_Dark



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse)
Genre: Adultery, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Fucking, M/M, Masks, reed using his powers in creative ways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life_After_Dark/pseuds/Duck_Life_After_Dark
Summary: Victor makes Reed wear his mask.





	Saving Face

The hood comes off first.

Without it, Victor looks smaller— more human. Human is important—Reed still hasn’t forgiven him for the time Victor sent a Doombot in his stead for one of their rendezvous. (Though given how that particular tryst turned out, maybe Reed should be thinking him.)

After the hood it’s the cloak and the gloves. Reed watches with anticipation as all the trappings fall away to reveal the man inside— his oldest rival, his bitterest enemy, his most torrid affair. The mask is the last to be removed.

Victor doesn’t always take it off. To see him like this, vulnerable and bare, sends a thrill down Reed’s spine. Victor takes the mask off and is just himself, scarred and beautiful. “Vic—” Reed starts, but Victor shushes him.

“Put it on,” he commands.

Reed blinks. “What?”

Victor hands him the mask, his naked fingers brushing feverishly against Reed’s. “Put it on,” he says again.

About seven times out of ten, listening to Victor when it comes to stuff like this usually works out pretty well for Reed. He puts the mask on. It feels— not confining, not exactly. The eyeslits don’t do much for his peripheral vision, but then, he doesn’t really want to look anywhere but at Victor.

The metal is cool against his cheeks and lips. He is intimately aware of the mask that was pressed firm against Victor’s face is now covering his own, flush against his forehead, his chin, his mouth. It’s like sharing a skin, sharing a face, sharing space, feeling what Victor feels. Somehow, it’s exponentially more arousing than wearing Vic’s underwear (and he knows this from experience.)

“You’re not seriously suggesting I keep this on?” Reed asks. His voice sounds tinny and metallic. And he’s thinking, _Please say yes_.

“But of course,” Victor says, slinking forward. He draws closer to Reed, closing the gap between them, his hands on Reed’s waist. “It looks good on you,” he says in a low voice, and then he lowers himself, kneeling down at Reed’s feet. He wastes no time, nosing at Reed’s crotch and mouthing at the material of his uniform. Reed’s dick twitches against the unstable molecules.

“I’m sorry, did you want something?” Reed says, looking down at him.

Victor’s still trying to sound suave, but it’s clear that his mouth is watering. “A taste,” he says. “May I?”

Reed peels down the lower half of his uniform, baring his hips, the V of his crotch and finally his half-hard cock. “Suck,” he commands, and through the mask his voice sounds so much like Victor’s own.

Vic wraps his lips around Reed’s cock and complies, licking at the tip before taking more, moving down the shaft and then back up again. He moves one hand from his knee to wrap around the base, giving himself a better angle. He bobs up and down, eyes glazing over a little.

Reed takes a few liberties when it comes to length. Vic takes as much as he can and then Reed gives him more, more and more, watching Vic’s lips stretch and his eyes water. Reed is, after all, the definition of a “grower, not a shower.”

“That’s cheating,” Victor rasps, pulling back from Reed’s cock, which is much longer now than it was a few minutes ago.

“Too much for you?” Reed challenges.

Victor glares at him and goes back to sucking him, using both hands now to stroke while he takes as much as he can in his mouth, down to the back of his throat. Precum smears against his lips and chin, and still he makes a valiant effort.

Eventually, Reed nudges him off. His cock stands pressed against his belly, flushed and stiff. Victor stands. “Turn around,” Reed says.

“No. I want to look at you.”

“Such a narcissist,” Reed says— of course Vic wants to see the mask while they’re fucking. “But understandable.” He walks Victor up back against the wall, and Vic slips out of whatever clothes he’s still wearing, revealing that his dick is just as hard as Reed’s. “You’re that hard just from sucking cock?” Reed asks, leering.

He reaches down, squeezes, and Victor gasps. “If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me,” Vic snaps.

“Well, when you put it like that.” Reed lifts Victor’s leg up, gets into the position that’s best for both of them, adjusts until his cock is right where it needs to be. He slides in, feeling Victor warm and yielding and inviting around him. Reed lets out a moan, luxuriating in his feeling. Victor licks his lips. It looks like he’s trying to resist grinding down right away. “Damn,” Reed says. “Have you been fucking yourself on your fingers?”

“‘Fingers,’ please,” Victor scoffs. “As if I don’t have more sophisticated machines.”

“So, a Doombrator?”

Victor scowls. “Are you just going to stand there all day?”

So Reed moves, pulls out of Victor almost all the way and thrusts back in. He does this twice, three times, builds up a steady, exhilarating rhythm. He fucks into Victor, loving the breathy noises and whines Vic makes as he pushes in and out.

The mask makes everything feel closer and more real, like every sensation is magnified by the feeling of the cold metal encasing his face. He moves his hand down to wrap around Vic’s cock, jerking him in time with his own thrusts.

“You want to come with my cock in your ass?” Reed says. “You want to come while I’m wearing your mask?”

“Please,” Victor pants, his fingers digging into Reed’s shoulders.

Reed gives him a few more pulls. He slides his dick nearly all the way out, until Victor _whimpers_, and then he pushes back in, making sure his dick is just a little bit longer and thicker than it was a few seconds ago. Victor shouts and comes, shooting white ropes across Reed’s torso. He moans as Reed continues to fuck him.

“What… what do you think Susan is up to right now?” Victor asks, menace and humor and venom in his voice.

Reed thrusts into him, loving the lewd sounds of body against body. “I don’t want to think about any of that right now.”

“Any of ‘that,’ you mean your wife?” Victor says. “Stop lying. You love it. You love thinking about how _bad_ this is. How bad _you_ are.”

“I don’t,” Reed says, but he doesn’t sound convinced. His face feels hot beneath Victor’s mask.

“It thrills you that we might be caught one day,” Victor continues. Reed grunts and his speed increases. “You say you don’t want anyone to know, but deep down you do. You want the whole world to know what a filthy, dirty slut you are.”

Reed pumps and pulses inside Victor, white stars flashing in front of his vision. He sags against the other man, spent, pulling his softening dick out of Vic’s ass.

“You _are_ a dirty slut,” Victor says, almost admirably, and he kisses the cold cheek of the mask.

“I assume you’ll be wanting this back?” Reed asks, his hands moving to remove the mask as he tries to recover himself.

“Of course,” Victor says. He takes the mask from Reed. ‘You know, Richards, if you’d like to wear it again one day, you need only ask.”

“Yes,” Reed says, slipping back into his uniform. “Yes, I think I might do that.”


End file.
